For A Lonely Angel
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Être le dernier de son espèce. Être perdu sur une autre planète, à une toute autre époque. Voici le calvaire que vit Owen, un jeune extraterrestre à qui la vie réserve bien des surprises...
1. Prologue : Lost in Time

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages m'appartiennent, hormis les Daleks, les Seigneurs du Temps et le principe de le Guerre du Temps, copyrighté par la BBC, Steven Moffat et Russel T. Davies. Toute reproduction totale ou partielle de mes textes est interdite. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits._

Rating : Aucun pour l'instant, je préviendrai dans les chapitres à venir si jamais il y a besoin.

Résumé : Être le dernier de son espèce. Être perdu sur une autre planète, à une toute autre époque. Voici le calvaire que vit Owen, un jeune extraterrestre à qui la vie réserve bien des surprises...

**For A Lonely Angel**

**Prologue : Lost in Time**

"Journal d'Owen Zubarika. Jour Deux.

Imaginez-vous, juste un instant, sur une planète lointaine, très loin de la votre. Elle ne possède qu'un seul soleil, comme la votre, son atmosphère est respirable, comme celle de la votre... Sauf que ce n'est pas la votre. La votre a été détruite, par une Guerre. Une Guerre du Temps. Du Temps et de l'Espace. Une Guerre du Temps et de l'Espace qui a commencé entre deux grandes civilisations pompeuses appelées les Seigneurs du Temps et les Daleks.

C'est à cause d'eux, si je me suis retrouvé ici. Notre belle planète a été victime d'une de leurs batailles. Toute ma race a été anéantie par les Daleks. Trop visibles. Trop encombrante. Ils les ont tous rassemblés, ma mère, mon père, mes frères, soeurs, femmes, enfants, voisins et inconnus en tout genre. Ils les ont rassemblés avant de les larguer dans l'espace. J'ai eu le temps de voler un vaisseau et de fuir sur la planète la plus proche. Le Vaisseau m'a abandonné ensuite. Peut être étais-je trop encombrant pour lui aussi? Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, la seule chose dont je suis à peu près sûr, c'est que l'espèce que je côtoie appelée "espèce humaine" semble pacifique. Je n'ai pas encore établi le contact, je ne peux pas encore en être certain.

Je m'appelle Owen Zubarika. Et je suis coincé sur Terre. Fin de transmission."


	2. Chapitre 1: Premier Contact

**Chapitre 1 : Premier Contact**

Il faisait nuit noir dans cette grande ville terrestre qu'était Cardiff. Les douze coups de Minuit avaient sonné il y a très peu de temps. Les derniers magasins encore ouverts étaient en train de fermer leurs portes, faisant sortir les derniers clients chargés de paquets. Les barmans jetaient les derniers ivrognes dehors, pour qu'ils puissent eux-mêmes aller se coucher, après une dure soirée de labeur. Seuls les lampadaires brillaient encore dans la nuit, éclairant doucement les ruelles sombres, où des jeunes trainaient encore, des paquets de cigarettes vides à leurs pieds. Près du Millenium Center, la grande colonne d'eau reflétait la douce lueur des étoiles. Sur la place Rohald Dann, les deux derniers policiers encore en service étaient en train de bavarder tranquillement, un carton de pizza à moitié vide devant eux. Ils étaient censés être en service, mais, de toute évidence, encore une fois, rien ne se passerait cette nuit là.

Adossée contre un mur, une forme indistincte observait la scène, cachée dans l'ombre. Ses yeux verts pâles illuminaient la nuit, faisant luire doucement sa peau bleue océan. Les passants traversaient la place, devant elle sans jamais la remarquer, comme si elle était invisible aux yeux de tous. Owen n'osait pas s'avancer, terrorisé à l'idée de s'approcher de cette espèce nouvelle, pour lui, en tout cas. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la sienne. Ils étaient blancs, le plus souvent, avaient des couleurs de cheveux allant du noir au vert fluorescent, ce qui l'avait vraiment choqué. Certains avaient les yeux bridés, d'autres des yeux ronds, d'autres encore avaient des yeux de verre reliés à leurs oreilles. Et enfin, ils avaient des goûts vestimentaires très primitif, totalement signé du XXIème siècle. Avaient-ils déjà vus des extraterrestres avant lui ? Comment réagiraient-ils en le voyant ? Et s'ils le tuait ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête déjà bien remplie. Tellement de questions et aucune réponse à y apporter.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée dans les égouts, à tenter de réparer le vaisseau déjà très endommagé. Trop endommagé. Il était évident que c'était une poubelle volante, totalement inutilisable. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle est tenue jusqu'à cette planète sans se désintégrer dans l'atmosphère. Tous les circuits étaient déssoudés, la moitié des manettes de la console étaient rouillées et il était évident que le vaisseau avait été utilisé dans la Guerre du Temps, les traces de rayons Daleks mis en évidence sur les parois en terre cuite du Vaisseau. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange que quelqu'un puisse voyager dans une colonne en pierre. Ce vaisseau devait certainement appartenir à un de ces vantards de Seigneur du Temps, les soi-disant défenseurs de l'Univers. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour sauver sa famille pourtant. Toutes ces mythologies sur eux, Owen avait baigné dedans étant petit. Il rêvait d'eux, s'amusait à les imiter. Et bien, tous ses rêves avaient été brisés par la destruction de sa planète. Il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : tous les éliminer, jusqu'au dernier, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait avant lui…

Owen secoua la tête. Personne ne connaissait réellement le prétexte de cette Guerre idiote, qui avait pourtant englobé tout l'univers. Même les espèces les plus pacifiques et innofensives s'y étaient jetées dedans, tête baissée, sans réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et où tout ça avait mené en fin de compte ? Des centaines de millions de morts, partout dans le temps et l'espace. Lorsqu'il est parti, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il a fuit, un ultime SOS avait été envoyé, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un arrête la progression de ces « Rois de l'Univers » qui ne mesurait absolument pas les dégâts que pouvaient faire leurs combats dans les galaxies alentours.

Le jeune extraterrestre regarda avec envie la nourriture humaine. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, et les poubelles étaient bien vides sur les boulevards. Non, à la place, il préférait balancer leurs déchets par terre, encore fumant, les écrabouillant ensuite pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'en profite. Owen les craignait réellement. Il sortit finalement de sa rêverie. Il devait bouger, les policiers remarqueraient tôt ou tard que quelque chose les épiaient. Les Humains étaient tellement faibles… Ils avaient peur du noir, de l'espace, des météorites… Et même de leur propre ombre. Certains étaient même terrorisés à l'idée de sortir de chez eux. Cette espèce était à la fois magnifique, terrifiante et totalement stupide. Tellement stupide qu'il se demandait bien comment elle avait pu survivre tant d'années dans le temps. Etant donné que l'espèce humaine était toujours présente à son époque.

Owen se figea soudain. Les deux policiers étaient immobilisés, les yeux braqués dans sa direction. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il avait même peur de respirer. Il était repéré, il devait fuir. Un d'eux mit une main à sa ceinture. Il avait beau ne pas être médium, il avait suffisament étudié la guerre pour savoir ce qu'était une arme. Les deux policiers étaient bien dodus, bruns tous deux. L'un était très jeune, certainement au début de sa carrière, l'autre au contraire, devait avoir la cinquantaine à en juger par ses cheveux grisonnants. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui pointait son arme en direction de l'extraterrestre.

« Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? demanda t-il d'une voix suffisament forte pour provoquer un long frisson dans le dos d'Owen. »

L'alien se mit à bouger nerveusement, ses longs doigts s'entremêlant et se démêlant à une vitesse inhumaine. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, cherchant un échappatoire. Il était trop tard pour ça, le plus vieil officier s'avançait dans sa direction, arme en avant, prêt à tirer. Owen se colla contre le mur, terrorisé. Il avait réellement redouté ce moment. Il n'était pas prêt. Le policier était désormais face à lui, les yeux écarquillés, sa main tremblant sous l'effet de la peur. L'extraterrestre aussi tremblait, collé au mur, incapable de ciller.

« Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie ! réussit à articuler Owen.

- Que… Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Vous… Vous parlez notre langue, vous me comprenez ? »

Owen hocha timidement la tête. Le policier rangea son arme, voyant bien qu'il lui faisait peur. C'était peut être un Alien, rien ne lui empêchait d'avoir peur. Le Ifawilien, après tout, il venait d'Ifawlie, se détendit légèrement une fois l'arme baissée. Il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes, il ne savait pas de quelle armes disposés naturellement les humains, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Il avait déjà eu à faire à une femme capable de tuer un Judoon juste en le touchant, autant dire, qu'il n'avait pas très envie d'en faire l'expérience.

« D'où venez vous ? demanda le policier, légèrement destabilisé.

- De très très loin d'ici… Vous allez me tuer ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… Je…

- Laissez moi partir, je vous en supplie, je n'ai rien fait de mal… »

Le policier sembla soudainement inquiet, comme si le laisser fuir était une énorme bêtise. Owen observai l'arme, nerveusement. Allait-il tirer ? L'homme la tenait fermement dans sa main. Cela devait l'aider à rester calme, songea t-il. Puis, soudainement, il s'écarta. L'alien ne se fit pas prier deux fois et détala comme un lapin.

Il courut une longue distance, sans se retourner, tournant à chaque coin de rue, juste pour être certain qu'il n'était pas suivi. Après avoir tourné à un dernier corner, il sauta dans une plaque d'égout ouverte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec « son » vaisseau. Il était peu ordinaire. Il fallait oser créer un vaisseau en marbre. Il se surprit à penser que son précédent pilote devait avoir beaucoup de mal à le piloter. Lui pardonnerait-il un jour ? De toute façon, avec la Guerre, il se ferai sans doute tuer et ne rentrerai jamais.

Le vaisseau était gigantesque, de l'intérieur seulement. Owen n'avait pas encore exploré toutes les pièces, il préférait se concentrer sur la salle de contrôle, ayant peur de découvrir des choses personnelle, qui appartenaient au Seigneur du Temps habitant ce vaisseau. Néanmoins, il savait que son propriétaire était doué en Physique. D'innombrables objets trainés un peu partout, dont certains qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié. C'était assez étrange, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, comme si le Vaisseau était en vie et lui en voulait. Il en était persuadé en réalité.

Autre chose, il ne pouvait absolument pas conduire cet engin. Les Seigneurs du Temps utilisaient une écriture qui incluaient des cercles, dans des cercles, dans des cercles. Peut être que pour eux, cela voulait dire quelque chose, mais pour Owen, ce n'était que des dessins décoratifs. Mais s'il aurait pu les comprendre, ça lui aurait quand même était pas mal utile. L'extraterrestre se remémora la journée de la veille.

Il se souvenait de tout, de ces formes robotiques, venues des étoiles. Ils avaient rassemblé tout le monde au beau milieu de la place centrale de Anelametazanine, sa ville natale. C'était une petite ville, la plupart des gens y mourraient de faim avant l'âge de vingt ans. Les plus chanceux qui dépassaient cet âge là, était emmenés dans les mines de la planète. Lui n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

La planète était divisée en cinq régions. Le désert était une région dénudée de toute forme de vie. Elle correspond au trou dans l'atmosphère, phénomène inexpliqué par les plus grands scientifiques. Un gigantesque champ de force empêche toute personne d'y accéder. La jungle est le territoire des Amaziums, des animaux mi-cheval, mi-tigres, qui attaque toutes les autres formes de vie. Ils sont issus d'une mauvaise manipulation génétique et ont tué tout le monde en à peine quatre minutes. Cette partie recouvre cinquante pour cent de la planète. Il y a ensuite les champs, où une gigantesque partie des Ifawliens travaillaient, puis les mines, d'où Owen est issu. Que ce soit dans l'une ou l'autre des parties, la vie est difficile et invivable. Enfin, au dessus de tout le monde, le dôme du Président, qui abrite le Président et son Gouvernement, ainsi que les contremaîtres et les bourgeois qui se sont attirés les charmes des ministres.

Owen, sa mère et ses six frères et sœurs n'avaient que deux pièces pour vivre, le salon, qui tenait lieu de chambre, de cuisine et de salle à manger, et la salle de bain avec une douche crasseuse dont les tuyeaux tenaient une fois sur deux, et les toilettes, les seuls de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait qu'un petit carré d'herbe rose pour près de trente personnes, salie par les déjections canines des animaux des voisins. Seul le concierge avait une situation confortable, raflant le peu d'argent que les Ifawliens avaient, pour « payer » le loyer.

Chez Owen, la vie était assez bien organisée. Les plus grands s'occupaient des plus petits pendant que leur mère faisait la cuisine. Owen était le second arrivé dans la famille, deux ans après Maria, sa grande sœur. Ensuite, les jumeaux sont arrivés, suivie trois ans plus tard de triplettes. Les petites avaient tout juste trois ans.

L'extraterreste n'osait même pas imaginé l'état de sa planète natale actuellement. Certainement une ruine géante, comme à chaque fois qu'un combat avait lieu. Owen se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils autour de la console. La console se mit à luire étrangement, comme pour le consoler. Ce vaisseau lui faisait vraiment peur. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit vivant ? Ca semblait fort probable. Plus rien ne l'étonnait de toute façon.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le vaisseau, totalement désespéré. Il se demandait combien de personnes vivaient dans un vaisseau pareil. Il était gigantesque, de l'intérieur seulement. Partout, de grands cercles lumineux illuminaient les murs. Il s'avança timidement dans une grande bibliothèque. Quelqu'un semblait l'avoir quittée précipitamment, un verre était brisé sur le sol, des feuilles étaient pendues à moitié dans le vide. Curieux, il en prit une et la lu.

_« Journal de Koscheii._

_Il m'a encore échappé. Cette fois j'étais à deux doigts de le tuer. Si je suis comme ça, c'est de sa faute. Ce bruit, qui me poursuit depuis mon enfance… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le suivre, il y a tant d'année, dans la brèche du dôme. Thêta. Il avait promis de veiller sur moi, il m'a conduit à la mort, par la main. Pourquoi ? C'est la seule question que je lui ai posée, quand il a fui dans sa cabine téléphonique. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était « désolé » et il s'est enfui. Je le déteste. Je le tuerai. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, je le tuerai. Et »_

Owen resta un instant devant la page, ça devait être la dernière de ce journal. Thêta. Ce nom sonnait familier. Il avait entendu les Seigneurs du Temps en parler. Peut être était-il un monstre ? Une sorte de légende, de Dieu. Etait-ce le Dieu des Seigneurs du Temps ? Comment aurait-il pu avoir été à deux doigts de tuer un Dieu ? Il se posait tant de questions. La vérité, c'est qu'il était trop curieux. On lui avait toujours rabâché, depuis son enfance.

L'Ifawlien prit un des livres dans sa main. Il était bien lourd pour un si petit livre. Piqué à vif, il l'ouvrit. Une lumière dorée s'en échappa et des images se formèrent. Lui, il le connaissait, c'était Rassilon, le chef des Seigneurs du Temps. Le livre raconta l'histoire de Rassilon et Oméga, les créateurs de Gallifrey. Le vortex du temps, la création de l'épreuve pour tous les Seigneurs du Temps dès l'âge de huit ans. Il le referma, comme si ce qu'il avait vu était un blasphème. Il savait tout ça, il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle. Pourtant, dedans, rien ne parlait de Thêta, ni de Koscheii d'ailleurs. C'était inquiétant. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Décidé, il sauta sur ses jambes et se mit à arpenter les rayons. Il devait y avoir des centaines et des centaines de livres dans cette pièce. La plupart étaient de vieux romans terriens, d'autres encore était écrit en gallifreyen et étaient impossible à comprendre. Il restaient les vieux contes de Galliffrey, les Toclafanes notamment, ou encore l'Enfant Cauchemard. Il se surpris à penser que ces aliens n'étaient pas différent de son espèce. Il y avait énormément de similitude avec la sienne. Est-ce que ça avait commencé comme ça ? Toutes les planètes dans ce vaste univers ? Seuls les scientifiques devaient avoir la réponse. Et il était très loin d'en faire parti.

Découragé, il quitta la bibliothèque et se mit à arpenter les couloirs, sans but précis, incapable de savoir où il allait. Perdu. C'est le seul sentiment qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Totalement désorienté dans ce labyrinthe de grilles métalliques et de ronds, il entra dans une pièce au hasard. Une chambre. Il y avait un grand lit double, recouvert d'une couette noir et blanche, en damier, roulée en boule. Les murs aussi étaient sombres, d'un noir pie, sale. Les armoires étaient blanches, des taches grisatres les recouvraient par endroit. Un grand lustre en diamant recouvrait une grande partie du plafond, illuminant les murs de reflets argentés, tels des fantomes s'éloignant doucement. Là encore, des pages à moitié entamées trainaient. Il hésita. Il avait peur de découvrir des choses qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas savoir en les lisant. Il souffla doucement et en prit une dans ses mains rugueuses.

_« Journal de Koscheii._

_Il est trop tard pour fuir. Rassilon nous a tous appelé sur Galliffrey, pour nous battre. Les Daleks ont lancé une vague d'attaque sur notre planète, il est de notre devoir de la protéger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé encore une fois pour qu'ils en arrivent là, mais ça doit etre grave. La Guerre du Temps, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appelée. Ca a été une journée chargée, les Daleks n'ont pas cessé de nous tirer dessus. Une cinquantaine d'entre nous se sont fait descendre, des gamins le plus souvent, qui revait de se battre. Rassilon les avaient envoyés en première ligne. Ils n'étaient pas prêt, ni armés. Ils n'ont meme pas eu le temps de changer de corps, c'était déjà trop tard. Je n'ai pas encore croisé Theta, je suppose qu'il en train de fuir, avec ses supides humains. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il en était à sa septième incarnation. Avec un peu de chance, il se fera tuer au combat et je n'aurai pas à le faire moi-même. Meme si j'adorerai le tuer sous ma main, l'entendre hurler jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Non, d'abord tuer ses chers compagnons, un à un, sous ses yeux, le tartiner de leur sang avant de mélanger le sien avec le leur. Ce jour-là arrivera bientôt, il faut juste que je mette la main dessus. Ca ne devrait pas etre compliqué, je sais où sont planqués les registres des divisions. Enfin ma vengeance pourra etre réalisée._

_Fin de transmission. » _

Owen tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de protéger ce Theta. Vu les envies de meurtres à son égard, il avait peur des conséquences si ce Seigneur du Temps découvrait que c'était lui qui avait pris son vaisseau. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, comme s'il était observé. Et si c'était le cas ? Non, vu le bain de sang qui avait eu lieu sur sa planète natale, il avait du mourir. Il l'espérait. Des humains. Pourquoi un Seigneur du Temps avait-il besoin de la compagnie des humains ? Ils ne bougeaient leurs jolis derrières juste pour défendre leur stupide planète. Celui-là devait etre différent des autres. Peut etre avait-il un troisième cœur ? Ou un deuxième cerveau ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le rendre différent ?

L'extraterrestre reposa la feuille et sortit de la pièce à reculons. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et vite.


End file.
